Difference
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: A gift to a friend. Squall Leonhart really didn’t understand the problem his boyfriend was having, honestly. It was only 4cm, Cloud just worried too much. Based off the artwork by Meru-Chan, Cleon with mentions of RiSo/YuKai.


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, Squall, Cloud, Yuffie, Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Hearts is the sole property of Square Enix while Sora, Riku, and Kairi are the sole property of Walt Disney. I own SQUAT.

**Title**: Difference

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: Cleon with mentions of RiSo and YuKai.

**Warnings**: Uhhh, shounen-ai and a bit of shoujo-ai, nothing really.

**Summary**: My first SquallCloud-based drabble, a gift for SurviveDth. Squall Leonhart really didn't understand the problem his boyfriend was having, honestly. It was only 4 cm, Cloud just worried too much. Based off the artwork by Meru-Chan, Cleon with mentions of RiSo and YuKai.

**Dedication**: To SurviveDth, I was looking through my old deviantart favorites and when he saw the picture by Meru-Chan he could not stop laughing to save his life. Honestly.

**Note**: I know this has obviously been done before (it was awesome 2009 artwork and all), but since it was a requested fic I decided I should do it and post it up. Hope everyone enjoys~!

X.X.X.X

**Difference**

X.X.X.X

"I'm mad at you."

Well, it certainly wasn't the comment Squall Leonhart expected when he walked into his apartment at the end of the day. Hell, he didn't expect _any_ comment truthfully, considering he thought Cloud was still out chasing Sephiroth or being forced by Aerith to go into the town square to buy flowers. "Okay…?" He asked, dropping his jacket on the hook near the door as he raised an eyebrow, "Dare I ask why?"

Cloud grunted and flipped through the television channels, "It was so obvious; I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"_What?_"

The blond turned his head, his flawless blue eyes meeting his boyfriend's confused grey ones, "Four centimeters."

"Of what?" Leon challenged, folding his arms to glance back.

"You." The blond replied, shifting so he could drape his arms over the couch and fold them that way, "You're four centimeters taller than me."

"_That's_ what's bothering you?" The brunet rolled his eyes and drifted towards his kitchen for coffee.

"Of course it bothers me!" Cloud complained, throwing his arms into the air as he got up and followed him through the house. "I'm older than you!"

"By—."

"Squall Leonhart, I'm older than you by _**three**_ years!" Cloud ranted, waving his arms in an angry matter, and Leon had the gall to look _bored_. The _nerve_ of his boyfriend. "You know how hard it is for me to have a _younger_ boyfriend that's _taller_ than me!?"

He cursed when he could see the corners of Squall's mouth twitch upwards. The _asshole_.

"And who brought this up?"

"No one brought it up." Cloud pouted, folding his arms and _'humph_'ing. "I was just spending the day with Sora and Riku, and guess which one is taller in that relationship?"

"I'm not even going to respond." Squall muttered, rolling his eyes before beginning to go after his coffee again. He really did want to comment there was only a year difference between the two teens, but then again it'd probably make Cloud even _more_ annoyed.

"See!" The blond complained, poking his boyfriend's back as the brunet began the coffee, "It's not fair, I'm _short_."

"You're not short." The other supplied, "You're a almost whole .01 centimeter taller than an average Japanese man."

Cloud smacked Squall in the arm, his boyfriend's laugh deep, "You think you're being cute, don't you? Well it's not working! And besides, Yuffie agreed I'm short."

"Yuffie also spends every moment with Kairi every time she, Sora, and Riku visit our world, what makes you think she wasn't just agreeing with you to make you go away?"

The blond frowned before his pout returned, "You're still taller than me."

"Drink milk?" Squall guessed, grabbing a mug down from the cabinet as the coffee pot dinged.

Cloud sent him a look of spite; the younger chuckling considering Cloud _did_ often like to drink milk. Just as the brunet filled up his mug the blond snatched it out of his hand and took a large swing of the scalding hot coffee.

The younger handed him a glass of cold water, which Cloud easily downed, before he noticed the brunet's lips tugging upwards into a light smile, "What?!" He snapped, pulling the glass away from his mouth slightly.

"Coffee stunts your growth." Squall answered simply, Cloud eye twitched for several moments.

The woman who lived next door was already calling the cops at the sound of dishes breaking.

X.X.X.X

Tke: As I said before, just a quick drabble for my friend. I hope you all enjoy, feedback is appreciative, sorry I totally got the idea/inspiration from a wonderful 2009 pic though. xD I didn't even realize I had gone back that far…


End file.
